


5 times Clint and Bruce having sex is a mistake and one time it isn't

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, never ever, sex never complicates anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce keep falling into bed together. That doesn't mean they like it or each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Clint and Bruce having sex is a mistake and one time it isn't

1\. **Post-battle adrenaline**  
It was just one of those things that happened. Everyone else on the team had wandered off. Tony had muttered something about finding Pepper. Natasha disappeared like she always did post battle. Steve said he was going to help with cleanup and Thor followed him.

Bruce wasn’t sure who started it, not this time, but he saw Clint eyeing him in a way that made Bruce blush. Then they were kissing, and it was frantic, and they did it to remember they were alive. Clint groaned and pulled at Bruce’s hair while Bruce got busy on his knees.

2\. **A night of drinking**  
Tony Stark knew how to throw parties and those parties always involved open bars. Clint took advantage of this. He plastered himself with liberal quantities of booze in the quest to get drunk. Bruce, by contrast, knew exactly how much alcohol it would take to get him slightly beyond tipsy into feeling good drunk category.

Bruce locked eyes with Clint from across the party. They ended up in one of Tony’s many VIP rooms. Clint locked the door and licked his lips. Bruce fucked Clint on top of the massive couch. There was just enough alcohol in their systems to let them relax.

Clint woke up in the morning to a slight headache and an empty room.

3\. **Valentine’s day**  
Thor and Steve. Tony and Pepper. Natasha didn’t celebrate holidays like this. Bruce and Clint stared each other down across the table. Clint convinced Bruce into going out for dinner with him. “For Singles Awareness Day,” Clint said. “I’m perfectly aware,” Bruce countered. If Clint’s face fell at that, they both pretended not to notice.

The sex was frantic that night. They fucked hard, bodies twisting against each other. Clint dug his fingers into Bruce’s hips, coaxed out bruises from his skin. Bruce bit into Clint’s neck as he came. Clint stayed in Bruce’s bed long enough to regain the energy to leave.

4\. **Never Have I Ever**  
It was a team building exercise, pushed on them by Tony and seconded by Natasha. With the kind of lives they’d all lived, it was the personal statements that were the most damaging.

“Never have I ever kissed someone and regretted it.” Clint said. He carefully let his gaze fall in no particular location but he didn’t miss Bruce picking up his drink.

“Never have I ever gone on to date a one night stand.” Bruce watched Clint as he took a drink. 

“Wait, you have one night stands?” Tony asked. 

“Just take your drink, Tony.” Muttering, Tony took a sip. 

They fucked quietly that night, avoiding looking at each other as much as possible. 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Bruce said while he fisted Clint’s cock.

“Don’t flatter yourself into thinking otherwise,” Clint responded. Clint hissed when orgasm tore through him. Bruce didn’t last much longer after that. They pulled apart quickly. Bruce left before Clint’s heart had even stopped pounding.

5\. **Insomnia**  
It was 3am when Clint wandered into the kitchen. Bruce was there already, making tea. “Nightmares,” Clint said. Bruce didn’t say anything, just handed him a cup of tea.

That morning they had sex to forget their pasts. It was comforting, having the other person there, even if they won’t admit to it. 

The tea has long gone cold by the time they get around to drinking it. A muttered “thanks” passed Clint’s lips as he left the room. Bruce watched him leave and let himself wonder what exactly they’re doing here.

**+1**  
The mission was going wrong this time. Clint was running out of arrows, fast, and the attacks just kept coming. Natasha was trying to make a sneak attack on their core base but Clint doesn’t think she can make it happen in time. He saw the grenade headed for him, can’t move, can’t think where to go. Then the Hulk jumped in front of him, absorbed the impact of the grenade. Clint was dazed and staggered but alive.

When Bruce came back to consciousness, Clint started yelling. “You idiot, what were you doing, why would you do that?” Clint kissed him, didn’t care that other team members were around. Bruce smiled at him slowly. 

“I had to protect you.” They whispered apologies to the other.

“I love you,” Clint said, “don’t do that again.” 

Bruce laughed, “Don’t get yourself in danger like that.” He didn’t say I love you, not yet, but Clint felt it in his eyes.

They made love that night, kissed each other like the whole thing will be a dream if they stopped. Bruce stayed the night in Clint’s room, his arms wrapped tightly around Clint’s body. This time, it felt right.


End file.
